1372 DR
* Hammer: Marance Talendar, a wizard slain by Thamalon Uskevren over three decades previous, is granted temporary leave from his liege lord in the Iron City of Dis to return to Faerûn and take revenge on his enemies. Over the course of a week, he nearly succeeds in slaying the elder Uskevren and their children, but is thwarted in the end by the family's matriarch, Shamur. * Alturiak 1: The hopes of many are dashed as Luskan resumes its piracy in full after 5 years of dwindling attacks on merchant shipping. Many independent trade ships are attacked off the coast of Neverwinter. * Tarsakh: Rusk, Huntmaster of a tribe of People of the Black Blood in Arch Wood, brings his pack to Selgaunt seeking revenge for the wounds given him Talbot Uskevren, and in search of answers about the Black Wolf Prophecy. * Mirtul 2 Talontar Blightlords start to raise an army of Blightspawned to destroy the Circle of Leth and crush the Great Dale. * Mirtul 27 Tilverton suffers an attack by the forces of Thultanthar in Mirtul. All that is left of the town is a dark, concave space filled with shadows and flitting regions of deeper darkness. * Chieftain Grguch of Clan Karuck, a rogue chieftain of Obould's horde attacks both the Moonwood and Mithral Hall's new eastern wall. The attack on Moonwood most likely takes place in spring, after the thaw but before Wulfgar's return to Icewind Dale. * Marpenoth As autumn falls over the Marches, a spectacular duel between two gigantic but unidentified dragons enthralls many as it rages through the skies across the North. * Uktar 3 Ched Nasad is destroyed. * Uktar 15 Menzoberranzan is besieged by the forces of Kaanyr Vhok. * Innovindil of the Moonwood and her pegasus steed Sunset are both killed in a skirmish with Clan Karuck on the western edge of her home. * Marpenoth 2 Duneth Wharreil, the Archmage of Maerimydra is destroyed and turned into a Silverwraith by Irae T'sarran. * Grguch of Clan Karuck, legendary among the Orcs of the north, falls in battle to Bruenor Battlehammer. * Belshazu was slain in the Abyss by the drow wizard Pharaun Mizzrym. * Aribeth de Tylmarande was executed by Nasher Alagondar following her betrayal of Neverwinter. * On Midwinter night, the god Bane returns to Faerûn, bursting forth from the skin of his son, Iyachtu Xvim. With his divinity restored, Bane quickly gains the portfolio of fear, restoring him to a Greater Power. One of the activities Banites participated in to mark the event was the rebuilding of Castle Kilgrave. * Eleasias 28 Lolth inexplicably falls silent, denying all of her worshipers spells. * The Shadovar melt large portions of the High Ice, causing widespread changes to Faerûn's climate and weather, leaving Western Faerûn beset by drought. * Tarsakh 30 Citizens of Neverwinter begin falling ill from a plague later known as the Wailing Death. Within a few tendays, most inhabitants of the city are dead or dying. * Eleint Gold is discovered in the mountains near Deadsnows. A gold rush ensues. * Feast of the Moon: A volcano near the Citadel of Black Ash erupts, burying the citadel and killing all the followers of Gilgeam living there. * Hammer 1 The Netherese city of Thultanthar returns to the world of Faerûn and evil Archwizards begin an invasion of the realms. * Ches Orcs leave the High Forest en masse, heading east for the Graypeak Mountains * Eleint Gold is discovered in the meltwater of the eastern Nether Mountains. Deadsnows becomes a gold rush town. * Ches The church of Tyr builds the Abbey of the Blinding Truth in Westgate as a deliberate snub to the Church of Mask. * The Purple Staves ally with the Nobanionites of Gulthmere Forest when they realise that they have nothing to fear from the group's settlement of the area. Later in the year, the first two fortified hamlets are completed at the edge of the forest. * The Order of the Jade Blade is founded in Loudwater when adventurers rescue members of Kalahar Twohands' family from agents of those who wish to kill him. * The Guardians of the Weave are founded by the Waterdhavian wizard Aluvauna Thornym to combat the uptake of the Shadow Weave by magic-users. * The Dungeon of the Hark is cleared by the Red Fellowship, a mercenary army out of Loudwater. * Hammer 11 Kern Desanea, son of Tarl and Shal Desanea, the "Heroes of Phlan", recovers the Warhammer of Tyr. In reward for helping with Kern's quest, the famed undead paladin Miltiades is returned to life by Tyr. * Flamerule 1 Wulfgar returns to Icewind Dale. * Elminster Aumar clashes with the Shadovar, opening a rift to Avernus in the process. By expending his considerable magical repertoire Elminster closes the rift, only to be taken captive by the ex-Archdevil Nergal. * Shieldmeet Otar, a young orc chieftain from the High Forest becomes the new Green Regent, much to the outrage of many influential citizens of Loudwater. * Retirement of Vangerdahast, leaving Caladnei as the sage of the Cormyrian court. * The Seraph of Lies infiltrates Thultanthar on a mission from his wicked master. He briefly gains control of the Karsestone, but is eventually foiled by the Harper witch Ruha. * Mirtul 21 Galaeron Nihmedu arrived in Cormyr, bringing evidence that the Shadovars were melting the High Ice and crippling the Heartlands. * The Treaty of Garumn's Gorge is signed, officially recognizing the Kingdom of Many-Arrows. It is the first ever Orc kingdom. * Brisk trade continues between Aglarond and Thay, despite Aglarondan wariness of the Red Wizards. * Horgar Steelshadow V inherits the throne of Gracklstugh. * This is the year of the "present" in the third-edition Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting. * This year is known as the Year of Dark Returns in the Black Chronology. ;Accessories/Adventures *''City of the Spider Queen'' *''Lords of Darkness *Monster Compendium: Monsters of Faerûn *[[Silver Marches (sourcebook)|''Silver Marches]] *''Unapproachable East'' ;Novels * Black Wolf ends. * Bladesinger ends. * Elminster in Hell * Heirs of Prophecy * Pool of Twilight * Return of the Archwizards series: ** The Summoning ends. ** The Siege ** The Sorcerer * Sacrifice of the Widow begins. * Sands of the Soul * Temple Hill ends. * The Orc King begins. * The Shattered Mask * War of the Spider Queen series: ** Dissolution ** Insurrection ** Condemnation ** Extinction begins. ;Short Stories * Realms of the Dragons ** 7 Eleint: Standard Delving Procedure * Realms of the Dragons II ** Mid Hammer: The Book Dragon ** Kythorn: Freedom's Promise ** Queen of the Mountain ** Flamerule: Possessions * Realms of Shadow ** 7 Alturiak: Astride the Wind ** 19 Ches: The Fallen Lands ** 19 Marpenoth: A Little Knowledge ** 1 Kythorn: The Shifting Sands ** 11 Kythorn: King Shadow ** 13 Kythorn: When Shadows Come Seeking a Throne References DR|}}|8|_TZ}} +35000}} +35000}} +35000}}